


Peter Stark's Namesake

by catrical



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coincidences, Other, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrical/pseuds/catrical
Summary: aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAso. this is a short thingy, on a coincidence i found with Peter's name.if you want Irondad prompts, then, please read this.its really amusing.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Peter Stark's Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be short lol

_**Peter Parker's Names.** _

\- 

so- this is basically a coincidence i came across; we know Peter's full name is _Peter Benjamin Parker_.

but what if he was Tony Stark's biological son? i can totally see Tony giving Peter, Rhodey's first name as a middle-name.

then Peter would be; _Peter James Stark_. the alliteration for that would be _PJS_.

PJS is used and said as a shortened word for pajamas. and Underoos are a form of pajamas.

does anyone catch my thought??

i can really imagine Tony calling him that while Peter grows up, and it only makes the Spider-man appearance in Civil War funnier.

**Author's Note:**

> i just found this really amusing.


End file.
